


Anniversary

by Lafaiette



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: Meier Link and Charlotte Elbourne always celebrate their anniversary in the same way: with music, flowers, and lots of love.Written for St. Valentine's Day 2019.





	Anniversary

Every year for their anniversary, they didn’t just celebrate with a party and colourful drapes and good food and music, but also with flowers.

Meier would go to the fields surrounding their castle and pick a bouquet of wild roses – the best, most beautiful ones he could find. He would also choose a few more flowers, daisies and tulips, small, glowing buds he didn’t know the name of, bright ones with large leaves and long stems.

He would bring the completed bouquet to Charlotte, who would be waiting for him in the dance room, her own bouquet in her hands, made of violets and poppies and mimosas. She would wear her wedding dress, which still fit her well, and they would dance and kiss under the moonlight.

They did the same thing that year. They had been married for many years, now, and Charlotte’s hair was becoming white, her face lined by many small wrinkles, her body softer and plumper – for Meier, she was the most beautiful person in the entire universe.

She was waiting for him in the dance room as usual, a soft lulling music in the background. Her smile was radiant as she gave him her bouquet and received his in return. She giggled as he bowed and kissed the back of her hand, then she jumped into his arms and he kissed her face while she tried to catch his lips. Their laughter echoed in the in the star-lit room, mixing with the crescendo of the music, and they danced to it, a slow waltz during which they kept sharing kisses and loving smiles.

Later, after eating (and drinking, in Meier’s case) their meal, they admired the stars and the large, round moon of the City, then they went to bed, hand in hand. They took off their clothes and made love in their bed which had seen so many of their embraces and kisses during those years and, as they lied sated and panting in each other’s arms, they whispered tender words of love to each other and watched the moonlight pour like liquid silver into their cosy, love-filled room.


End file.
